Black Sunflower
by YangtasticX
Summary: A series about the romance that goes on in the RWBYverse


Yang opens her eyes, suddenly awoken by a rustling below her. Holding still, trying not to disturb her roommates. A slight movement comes from below, followed by heavy breathing. Leaning over the side of the bed, she saw a lump under the covers. The breathing continued as the lumped moved around slowly.

"Blake, Blake are you okay?" Yang whispered lightly

Blake suddenly popped out of the covers, looking for Yang. Her face bright red and flustered.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yang, go to sleep okay?" Blake whispers towards the blob above her.

"What were you do- oh, OH Blake, I'm sorry, alright I am gonna go to sleep" Yang quickly pulls the covers over her and tries to close her eyes.

-The Next Day-

Yang awakes to a completely empty room, sitting up she noticed Weiss' bed was neatly made like always. Ruby's' bed was quickly thrown together and a shirt was hanging off the post.

The shower was running, but it looked like everyone was gone. She slowly slid out of her bed, walking towards the bathroom door. It was slightly open, so she peeked in. Blake was standing there in the shower, washing herself off. Yang was stunned, she always knew her friend was pretty, but in the sunlight coming through the door, she looked stunning. Blake started to feel warm, realizing she was being turned on by the huntress. Closing her eyes trying to fight off these feelings, as she opened her eyes she realized Blake was looking right at her. Startled and embarrassed she closed the door and retreated to her bed. Blake stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel just barely covering her breasts.

"Blake, I- I am sorry, I didn't mean to stare" Yang said shyly, staring down at her bed.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Blake said, slowly moving towards the center of the room.

"Wh- why aren't you in class? It's already 11 AM" Yang said almost at a whisper.

"I was waiting for you" Blake took a long pause. "After last night, I wanted to talk about some things with you Yang, some things I have been meaning to tell you for a very long time, I just couldn't wait any longer." Blake steps closer to yang, climbing up on the bed with her.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about Blake?" Yang says, looking into the Faunus's eyes.

"I want to talk about feelings I have been having, feelings….for you"

"What do you mean...feelings for me?"

Blake quickly leans in and kisses Yang. Startled at first, Yang quickly falls into the kiss

"I have wanted this for a very long time" Blake says only quickly breaking the kiss before smashing their lips together again. Both falling down onto the bed, each exploring each others' mouths with their tongues. Blake's hands ran down Yang's back, grabbing at any clothing she can find. Finding the hem of her shirt, she lifts it up, and over Yang's head revealing a white lace bra that is barely able to hold in her large breasts. Blake kissed lower down Yang's neck making the Blonde girl gasp with pleasure.

"Blake, please don't stop" Yang moaned as Blake complied with her teammates wishes. Blake unclasped Yang's bra, dropping it to the floor as it exposes Yang's breasts. Blake instantly starts sucking on one, while rubbing the other in her hand.

Yang starts to moan loudly, grabbing the back of Blake's head holding her in place. Yang pulled the towel off of Blake's body, leaving Blake naked. She ran her hands down between Blake's legs, finding her soaked to the touch. Yang began to rub her clit, making blake moan in ecstasy.

"Ke- keep going" Blake moaned into Yang's ear. Yang stepped up the intensity, furiously rubbing her slit, sliding a finger inside of the faunus once and a while, getting a large sigh each time she did. Yang's instincts took over, she pinned Blake down to the bed, kissing up and down her naked body. Planting kisses ever so often, paying extra attention to her nipples and stomach. Finally, Yang slid her tongue down between Blake's legs. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Blake clamped her legs onto Yang's head, forcing her to continue the magic she was creating with her tongue. Suddenly Blake's eyes shot open. A warm feeling ran from her toes straight to the pleasure center of her brain.

"Yaaaannnnnng!" I'm cum- cumming" Blake's back arched, eyes closed tightly as her breathing becomes heavy and fast. As the final waves of pleasure ran through her body, she opened her eyes to see Yang smiling from ear to ear as she lay there next to the Blonde.

"I'm gonna pay you back for this, I promise" Blake whispers as she snuggles into Yang's arm. They both drift to sleep with their newly open feelings for each other open, Yang knew this was the start of a wonderful relationship.


End file.
